


Busy

by SelenaEstella



Series: Prompted works [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, The Felt (Homestuck) - Freeform, The Midnight Crew (Homestuck) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Diamonds Droog walks in on Spades Slick and SnOwman</i>
</p>
<p>Droog thinks he's alone in the base. Turns out he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

You are now Diamonds Droog. Of course you are, you’ve never been anyone else.

It’s a quiet night at the base. Deuce and Boxcars are out, doing whatever bullshit they do in their free time, and as far as you know, you are alone in the base. There isn’t a lot to do either, other than work knives out of various surfaces, but you can’t go out yourself because it’s up to you to watch the base. You can’t skive out of your turn, or the Felt might take it as an opportunity to get the upper hand.

In fact…

You round a corner, coming to face the short corridor that hosts the doors to each of your rooms. Yours and Deuce’s on the left, Boxcars’ and Slick’s on the right. And from the right, from behind Slick’s door, is the distinct sound of movement from something that  _should not be there_.

From the sound of it, the Felt is trying to get the upper hand tonight regardless of your presence here. Cheeky bastards. What on this abysmal remains of a wasted planet are they trying to accomplish here? They’re in Spade’s room… An assassination attempt? Seems a little low even for them, unless it’s a lone rouge acting under their own command. Sneaky. Unless they knew he was out, and are attempting to plunder the latest plans of your movement?

Laughably stupid. No one in their right mind would leave the plans with Slick. They are locked safely away in  _your_  room, tucked beneath the floorboards and a few dozen traps and nestled delicately among a few clippings from your favourite newspaper. Let it never be said that you are an ill-prepared man. If you weren’t then the ‘Crew would’ve gone to shit sweeps ago.

But back to the matter at hand. Some green idiot is raiding Slick’s bedroom, and since  _you_  are the one on watch, the only one left in the base, it’s up to  _you_  to do something. Probably something involving bullets and a large amount of murder, if you have your way.

You quickly equip a firearm, one of your trusty revolvers because there isn’t really room for anything heftier. You also expect that Spades would want you to limit the damage as much as you can. Don’t want to upset the scotty dog hoard he pretends everyone doesn’t know he has.

Ear to the door, you listen intensely, ready to bust this fucker down the moment you gain an idea as to where the intruder is, and what the best course of action should be. Using your supreme hearing abilities, you deduce that the fucker is probably by or on the bed, checking out the lamp table maybe? Who the fuck knows how those ridiculous fools’ minds work. There isn’t a lot of noise right now, just the heavy breathing of someone who thinks they’re being quiet. You’re about to change that though. Soon there will be screaming, or if not that at least a lot of gunshots.

You grip the door handle and then, quick as a flash, you have thrust the door open, done a magnificent roll into the room, got to your feet the you’re at the ready and then _holy shitting fuck god what?!?!_

You have never made such a magnificent dive  _out_  of a room, although the accompanying knives and screech of rage are nothing new. You pull the door closed and then stand there for a few seconds, numb with shock and trying to come to terms with what you saw.

You um. Weren’t the only one in the base. Slick was there and. He had a guest… a lady guest. A lady guest who will surely kill you sometime in the near future, if Slick himself fails to do the job sufficiently. They were… busy. In there. You can’t quite get the mental image of it off the inside of your eyelids – it appears to have been scorched there, as if by a laser. Wow. Who knew Slick was into that, huh? Actually, there was probably a reason no one knew. You know you wish you didn’t.

There was a Felt member there though. You weren’t  _completely_ wrong. But… God, you wish you had been.

You need a stiff drink. Maybe several.


End file.
